ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans 2
Teen Titan 2 is an upcoming superhero comedy film adaptation based onto the comic with the same name by Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics and Warner Bros and directed by Joe Carnahan. Teen Titans 2 will star returning cast members Tyler Posey as Robin, Nathan Kress as Beast Boy, Corbin Bleu as Cyborg, Elizabeth Gillies as Raven and Aimee Teegarden as Starfire, as the Teen Titan members, with Stephan Baldwin replacing Johnny Depp as Slade. Teen Titans 2 will be a sequel to the 2015 film, ''Teen Titans''. Originally schedule to start filming in April 2016, production begin a month early on March 4, 2016. The film will be released worldwide on April 21, 2017 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Premise A couple years has passed since the previous film, and something evil is threaten to tear the Teen Titans apart, while they are under investigation on the disappearance of Slade's daughter, Rose. Robin found a young woman, who turns out to be Rose, after being attacked by some thugs, turning out that she has a dark side she forcefully demands Robin to attack the Titans or she destroys them with her weapon, which would could lead to the end of the Titans. Cast *Tyler Posey as Robin, member of the Teen Titans and leader..Live Action 'Teen Titans': Taylor Lautner as Robin. Retireved February 4, 2012. *Eliabeth Gillies as Raven, one of the member of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jennette McCurdy as Raven. Reterived February 4, 2012. * Nathan Kress as Beast Boy, one of the member of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Nathan Kress as Beast Boy. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Corbin Bleu as Cyborg, one of the member of the Teen Titans,Live Action 'Teen Titans': Brandon Mychal Smith as Cyborg. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Aimee Teegarden as Starfire, one of the member of the Teen Titans, and Robin's love interest.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Aimee Teegarden as Starfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Stephen Baldwin as Slade, the Titans' main enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Johnny Depp as Slade. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Selena Gomez as Jinx, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Selena Gomez as Jinx. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Mammoth, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Gerald Butler as Mammoth. Retrieved February 4, 2012. * Zachary Gordon as Gizmo, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jake T. Austin as Gizmo. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Allison Scagliotti as Blackfire, Starfire's sister.Live Action 'Teen Titans': JoJo as Blackfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Bridgit Mendler as Terra, a young girl with mysterious powers, and Beast Boy's love interest.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Bridgit Mendler as Terra]. Retrieved March 13, 2016. *Kat Graham as Bumblebee, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Kat Graham as Bumblebee. Retrieved July 20, 2016. *Daniel Sharman as Speedy, one of the member of the H.I.V.E. Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Daniel Sharman as Speedy. *Booboo Stewart as Aqualad, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Booboo Stewart as Aqualad. Retrieved July 20, 2016. *Aiden Longworth as Mas, one of the member of the H.I.V.E AcademyTeen Titans Cast. *Kit Connor as Menos, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Teen Titans Cast. *Daniela Bobadilla as Rose Wilson, Slade's missing daughter.Teen Titans Cast: Rose Wilson. Retrieved July 21, 2016. Production Development Warner Bros. is aiming for a sequel of a planned live-action Teen Titans trilogy, leading production to begin at least a year.Warner Bros. Talks Live-Action Teen Titans Sequel. Retrieved February 13, 2012. If Teen Titans becomes a blockbuster success, two more films will be made for the Titans journey to find Slade's missing daughter. The original cast, who played the Teen Titans are expecting to reprise their roles, as Posey already confirmed that he will "definitely" be returning as Robin for the film,Tyler Posey will be back as Robin in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015 though Teegarden confirms that she may be thinking about returning.Aimee Teegarden may be returning as Starfire in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Kress says "it feels awesome to play my charcter" and says he is "looking forward" on returning as Beast Boy for a projected sequel.iCarly Star Nathan Kress returning for Teen Titans Sequel as Beast Boy! Retrieved March 15, 2015. Director Carnahan hints that Teen Titans may be the first film of the planned trilogy, as he is currently working on writing scripts for the second film, though it was not yet green lighted.Teen Titans film director talks planned Teen Titans trilogy. Retrieved June 17, 2015. It was rumored that the release date for the second film is set for summer 2017,Teen Titans 2 Releasing Summer 2017???. Retrieved June 22, 2015. though it was not officially revealed yet about the film's announcement. The release date for the film is set for June 2, 2017, two years after the release of the first film.Teen Titans 2 Arriving July 21, 2017! Retrieved June 26, 2015. They also set the release for the third film for July 20, 2018 release.Teen Titans Sequels Are Coming. Retrieved June 27, 2015. Filming It is revealed that filming for Teen Titans 2 is expected to begin in April 2016 and will conclude in August or September 2016. However, filming for the second film started early in March 2016, and expecting to be finished by around before the end of July.Teen Titan 2 Began Filming. Retrieved March 9, 2016. Filming took place mostly in Los Angeles, where the first film was filmed at. Just like first film, the Titan Tower was yet to be build setting in the middle of the ocean, which will not, but will be build at the end of the block.Logan Lerman Talks Teen Titans Live-Action Movie. Retrieved February 16, 2012. The Titan East tower will also be build and made for production, as to be seen for the film.Teen Titans 2 will see the Titan East heroes. Retrieved July 20, 2016. The graphics will be made from the green screen, though the building will actually be made for realistic look.Teen Titans 2 will see Titan East heroes. Retrieved July 20, 2016. Filming wrapped on July 15, 2016.Teen Titans 2 wraps up filming. Retrieved July 15, 2016. Casting Posey, Kress, Bleu, Gillies and Teegarden has officially confirmed that they all will return as their roles as the Teen Titans.The Teen Titans are Back in Teen Titans 2 in 2017! Retrieved June 26, 2015. However, Johnny Depp is chosen not to return as his role as Slade,Johnny Depp Will Not Be Back for Teen Titans 2. Retrieved July 21, 2016. so instead Stephan Baldwin was chosen as Depp's replacement.Stephan Baldwin To Take Over Johnny Depp's Place As Slade in Teen Titans 2. Retrieved July 21, 2016. Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten will play as Mas y Menos, the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. The Sweeten twins both caught the role of Mas y Menos on February 2010. Although, the two are replaced by singer Greyson Chance, who makes his acting debut.Greyson Chance Begins Acting. Retrieved February 16, 2012. Mike Erwin will play as Speedy, member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Erwin caught the role of Speedy on February 2010. Erwin since voice Speedy from the TV series on Cartoon Network Teen Titans. Alex Meraz will play as Aqualad, the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water. Valderrama caught the role of Aqualad on February 2010. Solangle Knowles will play as Bumblebee, the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee. Knowles caught the role of Bumblebee on February 2010. Although, Raven-Symoné, Kelly Rowland and Beyoncé Knowles caught the role for Bumblebee, but Zoe Saldana has beat them for the role.Casting on Bumblebee for Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010 She dropped out of the project due to filming another film, and Rihanna instead got the role.Rihanna stars in Teen Titans. Retrieved 12, 2015. Release Teen Titans 2 will be released theatrically nationwide on June 2, 2017.Teen Titans 2 Arrives June 2017!. Retrieved March 13, 2016. The film is originally scheduled for a July 21, 2017 release, but was pushed forward roughly a month early to June 2, 2017 instead.Teen Titans 2 Changes Date. Retrieved March 13, 2016. A new release date has now confirmed for a early April 21, 2017 schedule after [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_Woman_(2017_film) Wonder Woman] rescheduled to the film's original June 2, 2017 date after moving up from its original June 23, 2017 release date.Teen Titans 2 Moves Forward to April 2017. Retireved April 6, 2016. Reaction Box office Teen Titans 2 is project to earn between $140 million to $150 million, which could be a lower opening than Teen Titans' $172 million's opening weekend. Critical reception Before the film was released, Teen Titans 2 is called by various critics saying that it is yet by far one of 2015's "most anticipated films" yet.Teen Titans listed as 2015's most anticipated films ever. Retrieved April 17, 2017. However, it already received mixed praise by fans for the film. It involves about the film's moments, as well as cast members of the characters and more.Teen Titans gets mixed reviews early by fans. Retrieved June 17, 2015. Some say that "the film is the best movie in years,"Teen Titans Review. Retrieved June 18, 2015. and "the movie looks good, but the casting does not look that great.Teen Titans Gets Praised by Early Critics. Retrieved April 17, 2017. Teen Titans 2 than was praised by mixed to positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes scored the film a 75% out of 100 on the charts, based on currently 101 views,Teen Titans: Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 17, 2017 praising that it is one of the most anticipated films in decades.Teen Titans Review. Retrieved June 24, 2015. Also, it have a fresh 99% from Top Critics,Teen Titans 2: Top Critic. Retrieved June 24, 2015. and Materic of 60 reviews,Teen Titans: Materic. Retrieved June 24, 2015. also giving them positive reviews for the film.Teen Titans 2 gets positive reviews by critics. Retrieved April 17, 2017. The Guardian review Kevin Sheerman gave the film 3.5/5 stars.Teen Titans 2 Review By The Guardian. Retrieved April 17, 2017. He praises on performances, film background, plot summary and storyline saying "excellent casting, excellent story that focuses on the beginning of The heroes lives before teaming up together and becoming good friends, should be considered as a very interesting movie to see.Teen Titans Gets Praised. Retrieved June 24, 2015. The Hollywood Reporter's Brooke Harris gave the film a positive review.Teen Titans: The Hollywood Reporters. Retrieved June 24, 2015. She states that Teen Titans 2 can be as good as the first Teen Titans.Teen Titans Gets Praised by The Hollywood Reporters. Retrieved April 17, 2017. Teen Titans 2 also met up with mixed and negative reviews. A negative review said Teen Titans is "not a feel good movie, and they are wrong that the film is the most anticipated for the year, clearly it is not that anticipated.Teen Titans 2 criticized. Retrieved April 17, 2017. Sequel Since the live action Teen Titan film will be trilogy franchise, the third film is rumored to be divided into two parts with each releasing the following year with Part 1 in summer 2018 and Part 2 in summer 2019.Teen Titans 3 May Be Split Into Two Films. Retrieved June 29, 2015. Joe Carnahan, who signed up to return as director for the third film, confirms that the third film will not be into two parts.Teen Titans 3 will not be split into two films. Retrieved July 16, 2016. Corbin Bleu will not reprise his role as Cyborg, and instead will be replaced by Ray Fisher. This is due to Bleu wanting to focus in working on other projects. The third film will also see the characters from Justice League teaming together with the Titans to stop Slade once and for all. References External links *''Teen Titans 2'' at Internet Data Moviebase Category:2010s superhero films Category:2017 films Category:Sequel films